<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Need For A Cape by MCmondo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993704">No Need For A Cape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCmondo/pseuds/MCmondo'>MCmondo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Love, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCmondo/pseuds/MCmondo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenage Tali is getting a little too grown up for her dad's liking. T/Z family fic but mostly father daughter orientated</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Need For A Cape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something a bit different again. I've deliberately left out any specifics about Tali's age and Tony and Ziva's occupation etc because it isn't really relevant. Hope you like. Thanks to anyone who's given me feedback lately. You're all lovely</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This fall had been a wet one so far. The roads were practically rivers in some areas, the leaves were piling up all over the sidewalks and for whatever reason it just seemed to refuse to stop raining. Every day, every night, non stop. All you could hear as you laid in bed were the roof tiles being battered, and every time you stepped out of the door you'd be drenched within seconds. The only mercy was that the temperature hadn't dropped too drastically yet. It still meant that your only option was to remain cooped up inside, though.</p><p>Tali hated it. She missed the summer.</p><p>Her phone vibrated again on her lap, and it was enough to snap her attention away from watching the drizzle being whipped along the passenger-side window by the blusters. She smiled to herself when she saw Josh's name on the screen.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>You done that English homework?</em> </strong>
</p><p>She frowned to herself before shooting back a response. <strong><em>Of course. You know I'm a geek</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong> <em>I got to the second chapter of the book and got bored</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Well good luck writing a paper on it</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>I was hoping you could help me</strong> </em>
</p><p>Another smile crept onto her face. <strong><em>Just try reading the book. It's a classic</em></strong></p><p>
  <em><strong>When do they kill the mockingbird?</strong> </em>
</p><p>She snorted. <em><strong>It's metaphorical</strong> </em></p><p>''There is a real world to look at, you know?''</p><p>Her father's voice fought through the sound of the car's roof being assaulted by rainfall, and she glanced up from her phone to frown in his direction, not quite understanding what he was getting at. It didn't take her long to catch on after he pulled his eyes from the road momentarily to give her cell a look of mild annoyance. She rolled his eyes at his predictability.</p><p>''I don't know why you're glued to that thing all the time,'' he added.</p><p>''I'm texting,'' Tali explained, even though it should have been obvious.</p><p>He sighed. ''I figured. I miss the days when people just talked to each other.''</p><p>She locked her phone and let it fall to her lap again. ''That's because you're old.''</p><p>''How dare you.''</p><p>His words were taken about as seriously as he meant them. ''And we do talk when we're in the same room.''</p><p>''McGee used to spend all day looking at a screen. It's not good for you.''</p><p>That forced a dubious look onto her face. ''He's got better eyesight than you!''</p><p>He gave her the side-eyes. ''I've taken more blows to the head.''</p><p>In spite of herself, Tali let out a chuckle, and she could see her dad smiling to himself briefly as they slowed for a red light. He leaned forward to peer through the windshield and something about the sky seemed to displease him. Probably the fact that the rain clouds seemed to stretch on infinitely. Whatever it was made him release a grumble and a heavy sigh.</p><p>Tali's phone vibrated again.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Well I can't get into it. Is there a movie of it I could watch?</em> </strong>
</p><p><em><strong>Have you heard of google?</strong> </em>She sent back with a shake of head.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Maybe I just want an excuse to talk to you</em> </strong>
</p><p>She felt a strange tingle in her chest, but all she could do was smile at the words with no real idea of how to respond to them. She didn't want to be too mushy or too dismissive, as well as being torn between trying to be funny or being serious. It probably didn't help that her father was sat a foot away from her and glancing at her phone every few seconds like he didn't trust it. That was definitely enough to distract her.</p><p>''It's a boy, isn't it?'' he asked after they'd started moving again.</p><p>Tali slapped the screen down against her thigh as she locked it again in an attempt to shield it from his view. It was only afterwards that she realised the move may have made her look a bit too defensive considering she was planning to deny the question. She cursed herself when her dad held up a triumphant finger.</p><p>''Bingo. It's definitely a boy.''</p><p>''It's just a friend,'' she insisted.</p><p>He tutted. ''Tali DiNozzo, you're smile-texting. I know what that means. Don't try and trick me. I may be old, but I can read you like a book.''</p><p>Annoyed at herself more than him, Tali crossed her arms and went back to looking out the window on her right. ''You're always so nosy,'' she mumbled.</p><p>''It's my job to be nosy.''</p><p>She rolled her eyes at the glass. ''Because you were a cop?''</p><p>''Because I'm your father,'' he corrected insistently. ''It's my job to make sure any guy who is socialising with my daughter passes the Dad Test. Only then can he be trusted.'' He checked his mirror before changing lanes. ''And God help him if he ever has to meet your mother.''</p><p>The situation with Josh was already uncomfortable enough without having her parents prying, and Tali found herself growing more exasperated by the second. ''Oh, my god, he's just a friend from class.''</p><p>''AHA! So it is a <em>he.</em> I knew it.''</p><p>''I never said it wasn't!''</p><p>He nodded to himself. ''So, let's hear it.''</p><p>She let her head fall into her hands. This conversation so, <em>so </em>needed to end. ''Hear what?''</p><p>''What is it? Cody? Brad? Chad? Thad? Chase? Ace? Wayne? Dwayne—''</p><p>''Please stop,'' she begged.</p><p>''—Quarter back of the football team? Point Guard of the basketball team?''</p><p>''Dad!'' she looked back to him, raising her voice even though she knew he hated it. ''He is a friend! Literally just a friend. You don't have to put him through any stupid test, OK? And there's no way you're getting a name.''</p><p>He huffed in disappointment. ''I was kind of looking forward to embarrassing you in front of him.''</p><p>Sensing he was ready to drop it—and that perhaps he was only aiming to embarrass her in the first place—Tali allowed herself to relax again. They fell into silence once more, and all that could be heard for a few miles worth of travel was the rainfall and quiet hum of the electric engine. After further contemplation, Tali decided that even the dead of winter was preferable to this.</p><p>The phone buzzed again, and this time she carefully lifted it and tried to get a glimpse of the message as stealthily as she could in order to avoid any more unwanted attention. She frowned to herself when the screen had 'Ima' glowing on it this time. She lifted her phone properly and opened it.</p><p>
  <em><strong>Remind your father to pick up some pasta. Fresh pasta this time.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Tali smiled to herself again, remembering her mom being far from impressed when he'd got it wrong the last time. Apparently dry pasta just wasn't the same—something that was seemingly a source of disagreement.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I will. We'll be home soon xx</em> </strong>
</p><p>''Is that Prince Charming again?''</p><p>She looked up at her ever-snoopy chauffeur. ''Actually, it's your wife.''</p><p>That earned her a wince. ''I haven't forgotten something, have I?''</p><p>''She says to remember to pick up some pasta.''</p><p>''Ah, yes,'' he said. ''I knew there was something else. Collect our grumpy teenager from karate, decide a movie for tonight and <em>pick up some pasta</em>.'' He held three fingers up from the wheel and looked at Tali with his eyebrows raised. ''Everything happens in threes, T-bear. Always remember that.''</p><p>She wasn't sure that applied to many actual situations. ''Make sure it's fresh pasta this time.''</p><p>''Of course,'' he said easily, before a frown betrayed his initial confidence. ''That's the stuff in the cold section, right?''</p><p>Tali smirked. ''Yeah.''</p><p>''Gotcha.''</p><p>She regarded him for a few moments, something he'd just said bothering her more than he'd probably realised. ''Am I really grumpy?''</p><p>This would ordinarily be an invitation for him to tease her about it and make light of the subject—because this wasn't the first time he'd accused her of it—but something about her tone must have told him she was genuinely concerned. He sighed again and gave her a look that was a lot more serious than she was used to. She'd experienced the look enough times over the years to know his response would be honest.</p><p>''No,'' he assured her. ''You're just a little too grown up for my liking.''</p><p>Tali's mother had said something similar to her a few times. ''It has to happen at some point.''</p><p>''I know.''</p><p>His eyes struck her as a little sad all of a sudden, so she wanted to reassure him. ''I don't mean it. If I ever seem grumpy.''</p><p>The smile that appeared on his face was melancholic. ''You're not grumpy. I just miss the days when everything I did made you laugh,'' he explained softly. ''That adorable little smile was the only thing that kept me going at times.''</p><p>''In Paris?''</p><p>''From the day I met you.''</p><p>Tali's eyes dropped back to her hands in her lap. This part of her parent's history always made her feel sceptical, as if she was treading on eggshells. She knew that it was something they both found hard to talk about, and it was one of only a few chapters of their shared lives that was practically never mentioned. That he was bringing it up now was uncharacteristic, but also showed a level of trust in her that she appreciated.</p><p>She watched as he turned into the parking lot of their local store and picked a spot that seemed like it was half a mile away from the building itself. There wasn't another car anywhere near them, which Tali knew was a deliberate move her dad made so his door wouldn't get dinged. Good thing she had her coat.</p><p>''You still make me laugh,'' she reminded him as her seat-belt popped out of its buckle.</p><p>''Yeah?''</p><p>''<em>Sometimes</em>,'' she amended, keeping his embarrassing Dad Ego in check.</p><p>''Sometimes,'' he repeated with a shrug of his lips. ''I'll take it.''</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They hung up their coats and kicked off their shoes—making sure to place them on the shoe rack neatly before they were both told off—and it didn't take long for the smell of damp to make way for an enticing aroma that was drifting down the hallway from the kitchen. Tali hadn't really taken notice of how hungry she was until then. That banana she had before karate seemed distant in memory.</p><p>''Is it still raining?'' a familiar voice could be heard from the top of the stairs. And, sure enough, Tali's mom appeared as she made her way down them.</p><p>''The monsoon season is still going strong. I'm starting to wish I knew how to build boats.''</p><p>She seemed disappointed by the news. ''I was hoping to go for a run this evening.''</p><p>Tali's parents met at the foot of the stairs, and her father leaned against the bannister with a smirk. ''We ought to get you a giant hamster wheel for the winter.''</p><p>''Or you could fix the treadmill,'' she replied with her eyebrows arched in reminder. ''The one you broke about five years ago.''</p><p>''That might be beyond my skill-set.''</p><p>She gave him a small smile before turning to Tali. ''Hello, <em>motek</em>.''</p><p>''Hi, Ima.''</p><p>Tali received a hug and a kiss on the head. ''How was your day?''</p><p>''Fine, I guess.''</p><p>Her mom insisted on taking a few moments to try and tame her windswept hair, as she so often did. ''Did anything interesting happen?''</p><p>It was the same post-school conversation they had on just about every evening, and Tali tried her best not to roll her eyes or look too dismissive because she knew it upset her mother, even if she would never let it show too explicitly. ''Not really. I got an A on my history paper, which was pretty cool. And then I got to kick people after school.''</p><p>That produced a chuckle. ''Well, kicking people can definitely be fun. Just remember—''</p><p>''—remember to only use it to defend myself. I know.''</p><p>Her dad frowned at them. ''An A in history? I thought you were an A+ student?''</p><p>''Tony…''</p><p>Tali knew he was only teasing—ever the wind-up merchant, as her mom would say—so she simply shrugged at him. ''I rushed it.''</p><p>Both her parents got a good tickle out of that and, thankfully, the attention seemed to shift from her afterwards.</p><p>''Do I smell something delicious?'' her dad asked.</p><p>''The meatballs and sauce.''</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. ''And pasta to come? How very Italian.''</p><p>''I thought you might approve</p><p>Tali's phone buzzed in her pocket, and she started heading up the stairs, only making it halfway before her mother called out to her.</p><p>''Tali?''</p><p>She span around. ''Yeah?''</p><p>''Dinner will be in about ten minutes.''</p><p>''OK.''</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tali was telling her parents all about the high school feud she'd been bearing witness to all semester, where two girls in her grade had constantly been at war with each other. It was mostly verbal, but earlier in the week it had turned into a full-blown cat fight. Tali had to admit that she didn't have much time for either of the girls involved and found the scrap quite entertaining. All the shrieking and bitching, however, really wasn't her thing. She often wondered why it was worth so much time and energy.</p><p>''What you need is a stern, mature adult to step in and mediate,'' her dad told her, earning a scoff from the other end of the table.</p><p>''Says the man with sauce on his shirt.''</p><p>''And on his face,'' Tali added.</p><p>He looked entirely unperturbed as he picked up a napkin to dab at his chin. ''I have to say, this is one of the nicest dinners I've ever worn, darling.''</p><p>Tali frowned at the use of the pet name—something her parents never really did—and when she looked from one to the other she could see her mother with an identical look on her face. ''Thank you for saying that, <em>pumpkin.</em>''</p><p>''But going back to my original point,'' he digressed. ''Do their parents know about all of this?''</p><p>All Tali could offer was a shrug and a clueless look. ''How would I know?''</p><p>His eyes dropped down to his shirt, and he made a half-hearted attempt to get rid of the orange stain that was now decorating it just by the breast pocket. Predictably, it didn't work. ''It's high school. This sounds like perfect locker room gossip. You should have your ears pricked, trusted sources, many noses in many different businesses—''</p><p>''Tony! She is not you.''</p><p>Tali shot a look of bemusement in her mom's direction, who simply responded with a shake of her head. ''OK, firstly, I don't give a shit about—''</p><p>''Language!''</p><p>Amazed by how unified her parents' voices could be when they wanted it, Tali cleared her throat. ''I don't give a <em>crap </em>about gossip. Especially when it's about cheerleaders and plastics.''</p><p>''Plastics?'' her mom asked with a frown.</p><p>''It's from Mean Girls,'' Tali explained.</p><p>''A movie?''</p><p>''Yeah.''</p><p>The confusion on her mom's face disappeared. ''Oh.''</p><p>''And I only told you guys because it's really starting to piss—annoy me.'' Thankfully, her slip-up went unnoticed. Or, at the very least, they let it slide. ''I kind of want to just hit them both on the head and tell them to shut up.''</p><p>Both of them looked at each other from across the table then, and Tali rolled her eyes at the looks on their faces. Because they were doing one of their <em>things</em>. Those things where they both knew what the other was about to say, or exactly what they were thinking. It always made Tali feel like she was missing out on some kind of inside joke. Especially when her mom chuckled before her dad had even said anything, like she did then.</p><p>''That reminds me of someone,'' he said after a few seconds. ''Can't quite put my finger on it…''</p><p>''I'm sure we have met someone with a similar attitude.''</p><p>''The back of my head is tingling suddenly.''</p><p>Tali rolled her eyes again, going back to the last few bites of her food in favour of watching them have an entire conversation with just their eyes. Sometimes she thought it was kid of cool, but a lot of the time it was weird. She could understand where Uncle Tim was coming from when she'd heard him talking about being a third wheel for so long.</p><p>She ended up completely clearing the plate of all food. ''Thank you, Ima. That was really good.''</p><p>''You are very welcome.''</p><p>''They always said to get yourself a woman who can cook.''</p><p>''Dad!''</p><p>Her mother simply hummed. ''You may well be looking for a new woman if you're not careful.''</p><p>''That was simply divine,'' he amended. ''Your culinary skills never cease to amaze me, sweet-pea.''</p><p>Tali rolled her eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time that day, and her dad didn't receive a look too dissimilar from the other female at the table. ''It was actually quite a simple recipe, <em>honey, </em>but thank you.''</p><p>''You guys are being weird again.''</p><p>According to the smirk on her father's face, he wasn't exactly offended by such an observation, but Tali did get a special Ima look for her troubles. The one where her mouth would always hang open to signify how affronted she was at being accused of something as inexplicable as being 'weird'.</p><p>''I am not being weird!'' she defended, gesturing across the table. ''Your father is being weird.''</p><p>''It's kind of weird hearing you say the word weird,'' he interjected.</p><p>Tali turned to him. ''Do you ever <em>stop </em>being weird?''</p><p>''I have been asking myself that since 2005,'' her mom sighed.</p><p>This time he smiled. ''It was love at first sight.''</p><p>When he got a snort in response, Tali decided it was time to excuse herself before her parents started flirting with each other. Because…gross. ''Toda, Ima.''</p><p>''You are leaving?''</p><p>She gathered her plate and glass to bring them into the kitchen. ''Yeah. I've got homework.'' Just as she was stepping away from the table, she caught her mom's look of disappointment and it made her stop in her tracks.</p><p>''Oh. We were hoping you'd join us for movie night.''</p><p>Two pairs of eyes looked her way expectantly, and Tali couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty even before she rejected them. ''Um, maybe next week.''</p><p>Her mother gave her a look of understanding, and even opened her mouth as if to speak, but it wasn't her voice that Tali heard next.</p><p>''You hardly ever join us anymore,'' her dad said with a tinge of disappointment. ''You used to love it.''</p><p>Remembering what he'd been saying in the car earlier, Tali couldn't help but feel bad. But sometimes she just needed some space and time to herself. Could she not do that without being guilt tripped over it? The truth was that she did still enjoy spending time as a family, but she was old enough now to at least expect to have a semblance of independence. Was it unfair that she thought that? Because she was starting to think it was being seen as totally unreasonable.</p><p>''I kind of just wanted to chill in my room tonight,'' she told them as gently as possible.</p><p>She felt her mom's hand as she reached over to squeeze her wrist briefly. ''That is fine, Li-Lah. You're always welcome if you change your mind.''</p><p>''Thanks.''</p><p>Only one more step in the direction of the kitchen could be made before her father spoke up again.</p><p>''Yeah, don't worry. We won't force you to spend any more time with your boring old parents.''</p><p>''Tony,'' he was warned.</p><p>Tali closed her eyes for second as his words felt like a small stab in the chest. This was exactly what she was worried about. She just wanted to be allowed to live like an adult—within reason, of course. She knew she was still dependent on her parents—but it seemed to be really hard to make such a transition without them taking it as some kind of personal act of malice. The sad look in her dad's eyes had returned as he looked across the table to his wife.</p><p>''That's not fair,'' Tali argued.</p><p>''I just…'' he sighed. ''I don't think it's healthy to be locking yourself in your room all the time.''</p><p>''I can do what I want with my free time,'' she reminded him. ''I'm not a baby anymore.''</p><p>There was a look of resignation and defeat in his eyes that Tali only had second to acknowledge before her mom had stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. For whatever reason, she had always been more understanding and accepting of Tali's grumpy teenager-ness. Maybe because she had been through something similar.</p><p>''We know you're not. Sometimes it's easy to forget that when you are a parent.''</p><p>Tali glanced back to her dad again as he sighed. ''Can I leave now?''</p><p>She felt guilty again when it was clear that her mom was a little taken aback by the bluntness of the question, but then a small nod was enough permission for her. By the time she got up to her room, the image of her dad's defeated face was completely seared into her mind, and she had to distract herself from the sudden urge to cry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A couple of hours later, after she'd texted Josh some more about their 'To Kill A Mockingbird' study and scribbled out a quick Chemistry paper, Tali felt the sudden urge for some ice cream. She'd seen a Ben and Jerry's tub in the freezer the day before and left her room with the hope that it would still be there when she got downstairs. She could hear the rumbles of whatever film her parents were watching as she reached the bottom of the stairs, but it was only when she reached the entrance to the kitchen that she could hear their voices coming from the living room further down the hall.</p><p>''I just miss her.''</p><p>''She is still here, Tony.''</p><p>''I know. But she's so grown up now.''</p><p>There was a familiar chuckle. ''What did you expect, exactly?''</p><p>Tali imagined her dad putting his arm behind his head and lounging back. ''We used to be so tight, you know? When she was little, there was nothing I couldn't do in her eyes. I was Abba: the hero. Now I'm just some old guy who embarrasses her and interrupts her more important conversations with her friends.''</p><p>A lump suddenly found a way into Tali's throat.</p><p>''That is not true.''</p><p>''I'm really proud of her. And she knows I'll love her no matter what, but it's all just happening too fast.''</p><p>''I know,'' her mother sighed. ''She is practically a woman now. She is deciding who she wants to become, and she is going to need you more than ever for that. Because, believe it or not, you still matter to her more than anyone.''</p><p>Tali smiled this time, even if she could feel her eyes begin to burn.</p><p>Her father's exhale was so heavy that she could hear it from where she stood. ''I just don't know how to do this anymore without her hating me.''</p><p>''Tali could <em>never </em>hate you. Don't be ridiculous.''</p><p>''It was easier when she was a kid. Everything was an adventure. It was so easy to make her smile.''</p><p>It was similar to what he'd said in the car earlier that day, and the words hit Tali a lot harder than they did before. She didn't realise how significant this was to him, and a part of her berated herself for making him feel this way. But, then again, it wasn't like she could just wind back time and be a toddler again.</p><p>''She'll never forget how special you made her childhood, Tony. Neither will I.'' Judging by her mother's chuckle, Tali guessed that they had just kissed each other. It was enough to make her go from feeling like she'd been hit by a freight train to being grossed out. ''You are still my hero.''</p><p>''Hmm.''</p><p>Tali decided that it was probably time to stop eavesdropping after that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After enjoying her Saturday morning lie-in for a little too long, Tali decided to clear out her room after a late breakfast. Her floor was usually kept relatively clutter-free, but she knew for a fact that her shelves and closet were an absolute disgrace. That was how she found herself on her carpet surrounded by old clothes, newer clothes that she thought she'd lost, and even some of her childhood toys.</p><p>It was a cardboard box full of paper that had held her attention for some time, though. Within it, she found old photographs, drawings and doodles from when she was a kid. Most of them were just her and her dad, but as the memories behind the pictures became more and more vivid, her mother started to appear more frequently as well.</p><p>Then she found something that made her smile drop.</p><p>It was a drawing she did when she was god knows how young. It was definitely from the Paris era, though, because the writing below the picture was in French. The drawing itself was a typically disproportionate picture of a tall man with a small girl on her shoulders. They were both smiling, and it looked like the intended setting was a park of some description. It was the words on the piece of paper that brought tears to her eyes.</p><p>In bold, printed letters at the top it read: Draw a picture of your hero.</p><p><em>My Abba is my hero<strong>, </strong></em>she had written in misspelled French below the drawing.</p><p>Tali sniffled, wiped at her eyes, but—perhaps most significantly—found herself smiling.</p><p>There was a photograph underneath it, too. One that made her smile turn into laughter. Because she remembered it being taken, and now that she had been given the visual reminder it all came back to her as clear as day…</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She felt so high up. She wondered if this was how her daddy saw the world all the time, because it was weird being this tall.</p><p>''Can you see the ocean, Tals?''</p><p>She looked up from some of the other kids she was initially looking down at in triumph, and sure enough, there was a huge amount of sparkling blue water stretching on forever from behind the wall. A jolt of excitement shot through her. ''I see it! I see it!''</p><p>When she bounced on her daddy's shoulders with a little too much enthusiasm she had to grab his head after nearly falling back. He gave her legs a quick squeeze.</p><p>''Be careful up there,'' Ima told her from just beside her foot.</p><p>She lifted a hand from her Abba's hair. ''Daddy's hair's all sweaty.'' Ima chuckled up at her as she offered a bottle of water. Tali took it from her—slowly, so she didn't fall. ''Toda.''</p><p>''It's hot,'' Abba defended. ''And you're almost as heavy as your mom.''</p><p>Ima hit his chest with the back of her hand, and Tali decided to put the water to good use while she was up there. After the first few drops of water hit Abba's head, Tali could see Ima put her hand to her mouth to cover a smile.</p><p>''Um, Tali-Bear? What's happening?'' he asked.</p><p>''I'm washing your hair.''</p><p>Tali ran her hand through his hair, and she'd never seen Ima laugh like that. She was even wiping at her eyes as she got her phone out and aimed the camera at them. Tali gave her biggest smile and didn't drop it until she heard the camera click. Then she added a bit more water to Abba's head.</p><p>''I don't suppose you've got any shampoo on you?''</p><p>Ima shook her head. ''No. I sent a picture to McGee. He says you make a good donkey.''</p><p>''Let me see,'' he asked.</p><p>Tali used her free hand to hold on to his head again as he shuffled around slightly to look at the screen. ''Huh,'' he said as he looked down at the picture. ''I think it's missing someone.''</p><p>''Tony!''</p><p>Ima let out a little squeal as Tali felt his hands leave her legs. When she looked down she could see that he'd taken the phone from Ima and was now holding her against him as he held it out to take another picture, this time with all of them in it. Tali took the opportunity to smile again, wrapping one arm around her daddy's forehead and using the other to tip the rest of the water over both her parents this time.</p><p>The camera clicked just before Ima let out a small shriek and jumped away, looking up at Tali again with her eyebrows raised.</p><p>''Can we get ice cream?'' Tali asked as innocently as she could. This caused Ima to start laughing again, and she could feel her daddy joining in from below her as well.</p><p>''That depends,'' he told her. ''Are you going to eat it or throw it at us?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tali couldn't stop smiling as she relived the moment. She wasn't sure she'd seen her parents ever look more happy and care-free than they did in that picture. Not even on their wedding day. Her father's words from the night before had been running over and over in her head all morning, and now she thought she could finally understand why he'd been getting all nostalgic lately. Because he was right. Life always seemed like an adventure to her back then.</p><p>He was right about something else too, and she grabbed the drawing again and rummaged around for one of her felt pens. Once she had one, she added a message in English just below her original words from all those years ago.</p><p>Already it felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>He didn't find it for a few hours. Tali just happened to be walking past the living room when she saw him looking down at the coffee table with a frown. She stopped in the doorway and watched as his eyes started to sparkle and a smile formed on his face. It wasn't the smirk or grin that he often produced. No, this was something far more soft and sincere. It was a smile full of history and Tali was glad it seemed to have the impact she'd intended.</p><p>He looked up at her then. For once, he didn't even bother to try and hide the fact that there were tears in his eyes. He even sniffled as she approached him.</p><p>''Hey there, Tali-bear.''</p><p>''I'm sorry, Abba.''</p><p>He shook his head, looked down at the drawing once more, and then put it back down on the coffee table. Then any weight Tali was still feeling in her chest was completely eradicated when he pulled her in for a hug. It was like the dark clouds that seemed to be above their heads cleared in an instant, and she hadn't realised how much she needed this. She felt tears on her cheeks again.</p><p>Because Ima was right: she needed him.</p><p>''There's nothing to be sorry for,'' he murmured against her head.</p><p>''I'm going to be less grumpy from now on,'' she promised just as he pressed a kiss to her temple.</p><p>''I've been the grumpy one.''</p><p>She smiled. ''That's only because you're old.''</p><p>He pulled back with a laugh. ''You couldn't resist, could you?''</p><p>She wiped at her eyes. ''I've always taken you for granted,'' she admitted. ''Both of you. I don't mean to.''</p><p>Another shake of his head signified his dismissal. ''Me and you mother are always going to have your back. OK? We don't need gratitude. This is our job, and if there's one thing we've never taken lightly it's our jobs. We just find it hard to not see you as our little girl sometimes.''</p><p>Tali nodded in understanding. ''That's OK.''</p><p>He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. ''You know how much I love you, right?''</p><p>She nodded. ''I love you, too.''</p><p>He gave her shoulder a squeeze. ''The rain's stopped, thank God. Me and your mom are going out for a walk if you want to join us? Don't feel obligated.''</p><p>Tali smiled. ''That sounds great. I feel like I've been stuck inside forever.''</p><p>He chuckled as they headed back out the door of the living room. ''She said the exact same thing. Sometimes I swear you two are the same person.''</p><p>She rolled her eyes as they left the room, but they were both smiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>From that day onward, the fridge in the kitchen had a child's drawing pinned to it by a magnet. On it was a doodle of a man with a small child on his shoulders. Beneath it were two written messages by the artist.</p><p>
  <em>My Abba is my hero</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he will always be my hero.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not too sure how I feel about this one. I kind of just sat down and started writing this without being too sure how I wanted it to go. I hope it wasn't too mushy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>